Pacifica Northwest
'Pacifica Elise Northwest ' is a 12-13-year-old girl who bullies Mabel and her friends. As of "Northwest Mansion Mystery" she has redeemed herself and become a good friend of Dipper and Mabel. Personality Up until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica was stuck-up, sarcastic, bratty, spoiled, very rich, sassy, cruel, rude, arrogant, snotty, girly, selfish, and mean. She was a stereotypical popular blonde girl, having money, style, and talent. She was the show's diva and looked down cruelly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, and lorded her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoiled her and seemed to encourage her cruel behavior which had greatly affected her psyche, to the point of valuing what her parents drive into her: money, winning and looks. She seemed to think that her family is better than everybody else's, and that they are perfect. When Dipper gave her undeniable proof of her family's fraudulence she did not take it very well initially, but eventually got over it because "money makes problems go away." In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," she has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common-folk of the town and the Pines family, especially Dipper. She and Mabel gained some common ground and she showed minor signs of humbling after almost being left for dead at the hands of the Lilliputtians and getting a ride home in the Pines family's car. She even compliments Soos' "W-neck" idea, and tells Mabel that she had fun playing mini golf. Pacifica has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing, or even actions that are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. It is revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that Pacifica acts the way she does because her parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Northwest entails, her father in particular being show to keep her in line by using a bell, similarly to how one might treat a dog. She also makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Northwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. Appearance Pacifica is a short 12-13-year-old girl who has long blonde hair and usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt. She also wears black leggings with cream colored boots. She wears heavy purple eye-shadow and lavender hoop earrings. During Pioneer Day, she wore a light turquoise dress with a purple belt around it, and a yellow belt buckle in the front. She also wears black leggings underneath her cream boots and has a coonskin cap. Attached to her ears are purple arrowhead earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. She is still wearing the heavy purple eye-shadow. When playing mini-golf, Pacifica wears a purple t-shirt (with her monogram written in pink on the right side of her chest), a white skirt, a white glove on her right hand, a purple wristband on her left arm, pink socks with purple diamond patterns, and white golfing shoes. At her fancy party, she began off wearing a simple "lake-foam green" dress, and has notable waves in her hair. This dress also has a green bow around the waist, with matching green gloves. She later wears a purple dress with black puffy shoulder sleeves (and a similar black rim at the bottom of the gown), an oval purple neck-piece, and earrings sporting two diamonds per ear. She wears lighter purple-pinkish high heel shoes with a diamond on each. Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. *Pacifica's favorite color is hot pink, despite purple being her signature color. *The method of using a bell Pacifica's parents perform to keep her in line is not unlike the Pavlovian method. *"Pacifica" is a Spanish/Portuguese word that translates to "someone that brings peace". This could be attributed to how she brought "peace" to the ghost that haunted the Northwest Manor and her family name. *Pacifica and Mabel's rivalry is very similar to the one that Taffyta and Vanellope have in Wreck-It Ralph. In both cases, the ruder ones were reforming to be more on the good side. Gallery Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png|Pacifica scowling at Mabel. Dipper handing Pacifica her shame.png|Dipper putting Pacifica to shame. Pacifica almost smirk.png Pacifica talks.png Pacifica angry face.png Pacifica glare.png Pacifica singing.png Pacifica finger point.png Pacfica_money_makes_problems_go_away.png Pacfica_Enjoy_Second_Place.png Pacifica shocked.png Pacifica mad.png Pacficia smirking.png Pacfica_practiced_a_million_hours.png Tsundere Pacifica.png Pacifica fancy.png Pacifica curtsy.png Frowning Pacifica.png Pacifica taken aback.png Pacifica ashamed.png Pacifica hurt.png Pacifica gonna cry.png Pacifica they made me do it.png Pacifica looking down.png Pacifica will do it.png Pacifica thinks.png Pacifica about to pull the switch.png Pacifica about to pull the switch 2.png Pacifica pulls the switch.png Pacifica satisfied.png Pacifica guess what we're stepping on.png Pacifica should probably clean this up.png External Links *Pacifica Northwest in DisneyWiki *Pacifica Northwest in Gravity Falls Wiki *Pacifica Northwest in Villains Wiki *Pacifica Northwest in Love Interest Wiki *Pacifica Northwest in Heroes Wiki Category:Disney Bullies Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Bully Girls Category:Child Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Humans Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Honorable Bullies Category:In Love Bullies Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Living Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Friends With Heroes Category:Redeemed Bullies Category:Tragic Bullies Category:Singing Bullies